Some Like It Magic
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Draco and Blaise witness some vampires killing a group of wizards. They hide disguised as woman aboard a magical cruise ship. Little do they know the ship is having a vampire conference, and the one watching over it is none other than Harry Potter.


It was kind of ironic that a gift Draco received as a five year old should save his life almost a decade and a half later. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy would be very surprised to know that the simple wizard flute they gave their young son to 'waste his breath on something else than asking silly childish questions' would do far more for Draco than all of their efforts and sacrifices during the war. Both the elder Malfoys were now in Tuscany, living out their lives calmly in on their overseas accounts. Draco had opted to stay in Britain.

He was able, after his family being stripped of their iBritish/i fortune as war retributions, to get a job playing with an orchestra in an illegal potions bar, called the Funeral Home. The strange name came from that the front for the bar really was a funeral home; the entrance was through an enchanted casket that opened with the right password. Maybe this was a bit morbid, but if you knew that the owners where actually vampires, it was not strange at all. It was really a high class place for the lower wizard world. Rich criminals, pimps and shady businessmen and ordinary scum also needed somewhere to go to relax, enjoy music and drool over pretty witches kicking their bare legs to the rhythm of music.

Draco was now twenty-five years old. He shared a small room on the second floor of the bar with his best friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise played the lute. The dark boy had also got his instrument from an irritated parent wanting to keep her hyperactive child's hands busy while she was out seducing rich men. It was strange that Draco's inquisitive mind and Blaise ever-tinkering hands had brought them together in music. The only thing that bothered them was that they had to stoop to a place like the Funeral Home to earn their money. But then again, both of then had the Dark Mark on their left arm, there were not many work options open for them.

Draco looked over the room as he played. He watched the potion junkies (of the non-VIP guest kind) order so called 'coffee' in the bar. He watched the group of vampires that huddled around the owner's table, whispering, sipping their bloody drinks. Draco lowered his flute as the harpsichord player did his solo. Blaise had a bored look on his face but was still watching the barelegged witches and Muggle girls flaunter their ruffled cleavages on the stage. Both Draco and Blaise had gotten used to the sight within days. There wasn't one of those women who weren't a vampire's meal ticket, which frankly speaking was quite a turn-off.

The vampires looked excided, maybe there was a new batch of blood coming in. Draco was not happy about working for vampires, but beggars could not be choosers. The so-called un-dead were even said to have ties with both Dark Magicians and the Muggle mob. Most of the vampire community had been neutral during the Wizard Wars; the few that had made a choice more than often chose to stand by Voldemort. The owners for the Funeral Home were still under suspicion. Their leader was called Spats, a fierce looking vampire with long auburn hair and yellow eyes.

Spats was currently nuzzling young woman's neck, their long hair hid their faces but there was no confusion of what was happening. Draco also noticed Spats's hand was moving under the table up on the woman's thigh. Draco frowned and looked away from the vampire. He let his eyes wander over the audience once again. He stopped as he reached the sight of a young freckled man with his red hair hidden under a ugly Muggle cap.

He nudged Blaise, making his friend aware of the person in question. Blaise made a confirmative nod. The next moment Draco and Blaise were both quickly packing their things. They kept one eye on Ronald Weasley the whole time.

Weasley had gone directly to Auror School after the war. If the man was at a place like this, it could only mean one thing. There was going to be a raid. The Aurors only used their last year students for field work when extra manpower was needed.

Draco and Blaise had just left the stage trough the back stairs as the confusion began. Apparation popping, crashing bottles, a junkie screaming for more coffee, vampires hissing, dancers screaming, shouting, crackle of spells and the sound of a harpsichord being blown to pieces. Draco and Blaise ran though the backdoor, hugging their instruments, and hid in a close by alley.

From their viewpoint they could see their workplace of the last three years get demolished by the Aurors. There was no way they could return to their small flat or any of their belongings.

"And they owe us a half month worth of pay as well…" muttered Blaise.

o\_/o

"Lighten up," said Blaise, he adjusted his lute case over his shoulder.

"'Lighten up'?" repeated Draco outraged. "You made us pawn our jackets for Muggle money and then gambled it away! And you want me to lighten up?! I'm freezing."

"We should have just taken that job offering the booking office had," sighed Blaise. "Those who were going to play on that Magical Cruise ship."

"It was for a female orchestra! They only wanted women!"

"A wig and a skirt and you would be perfect," Blaise looked Draco over. "You are really girly already…"

"One more word and I'll kill you," spat Draco, gripping the flute that was pressed down in the holder together with his wand. "Why do I always trust your idiotic plans?"

"Because I trusted your idiotic plans all through Hogwarts, and look where that brought us," Blaise shrugged. "Let's go to the Magical Performance School, they sometimes need accompaniers for their rehearsals."

"Fine," muttered Draco, kicking the sidewalk. "Where's the best closest apparition point?"

Blaise looked around and pointed to Muggle parking garage a little further of. They sauntered of towards the building. They were just to take out their wands to apparate when they heard voices. Very familiar voices. He and Blaise exchanged a worried glance. They moved closer, even if they both knew that they should get away. Damn their sinister Slytherin curiosity.

"So you set the Aurors on us?"

It was the voice of the vampire Spats.

"Please! No!" a crying voice answered. "It wasn't us! I swear!"

"That is not what I heard," Spats growled.

Draco and Blaise crept closer, hiding behind a Muggle car. They could see a gang of vampires surrounding a group of wizards. The wizards looked pretty shady and Draco recognized one of them as a five year older senior Slytherin from Hogwarts, one that had been top of all Snape's classes. He guessed that the wizards had been potions suppliers for the Funeral Home.

"You heard wrong!" trembled one of the wizards, a thin man with black pencil moustaches, he seemed to be the leader.

"Pick," Spats showed his sharp teeth. "I don't like being lied to."

"Please!" Pick fell on his knees. "We had no choice…!"

His begging voice ended with a gargle as his throat was ripped put. Within seconds, all the wizards were a bloody mess on the floor. Some of Spats's followers were even clawing on the dead bodies. There was even a werewolf there; Draco could see him now, looking almost like Grayback in his glory days.

Draco felt sick, but it was Blaise threw up on the concrete floor, hulking up vomit through involuntary hiccups. The Vampires turned.

"Who's there?" Spats growled.

Draco and Blaise got their feet, trembling. Spats narrowed his eyes.

"You were playing at the club," he said, licking blood of his lips.

"We didn't see anything," gasped Draco, slowly backing away, dragging Blaise with him in a firm grip. "We'll tell no one…"

"Now…" the vampire showed his fangs. "Why don't I believe that?"

There was no way he or Blaise was going to escape them. The half-werewolf growled. What a way to end his life. Ripped to pieces by monsters in a Muggle garage. Draco wondered how he had lived through the most dangerous wizard of all time living in his family house, only to end up like this. Blaise whimpered. The vampires closed in.

There was a sudden flash of green and one of the vampires fell to the ground. One of the wizards from the massacre was still alive and had been able to throw a Avada Kadavra. The killing spell seemed to work on the un-dead as well. Spats looked away to his fallen underling.

It was all the distraction Draco needed, he pulled the wobbling Blaise tightly to his chest and apparated.

o\_/o

Draco adjusted the brown wig in his pocket mirror. It was spelled to look and behave like his own natural hair and wouldn't come off unless he broke the charm. The hair looked disturbingly like Hermione Granger's had done in first year, before she had discovered wizard hair care. His eyes, still gray, were kohled with green eye shadow, his lashes heavy with mascara. His cheeks were modest pink and his lips moderately painted red. His second-hand, long-sleeved, dress, jacket and two inch high heals looked like from the Rita Skeeter collection, only more blue. He carried his wand and flute in a green sequenced case hanging on his wrist. His nails were painted to match the dress.

"How do you walk in these shoes?" asked Blaise stumbling out from the public Muggle handicap toilet wherein they had been changing. "Women must have some kind of built in motor in their hips."

"Better learn quickly," said Draco putting away the mirror. "We need to be in the boat terminal in twelve minutes.

"Not everyone has your freaky Seeker-balance you know…" muttered Blaise.

Blaise had opted for a wig with something called an afro, apparently it was very popular with dark skinned Muggle women. Draco thought it looked like some one had carved a hat out of a black Quaffle, but in a good way. Blaise was a bit sturdier built than Draco, so his earth-tone dress was long and covering his legs down to his ankles. He was also wearing as pink fur jacket. His fake breasts were bigger than Draco's. Blaise's eyes were painted black and purple, his lips were dark blood red. His new lute case hung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" asked Draco.

"Absolutely Daphne," Blaise pushed his breasts forward.

"I don't want to be Daphne," grudged Draco and apparated them to the terminal.

o\_/o

"This is Geraldine!" said Blaise in his best feminine voice, which was quite good. "I'm Josephine!"

Draco was half glaring at his friend, half smiling at the nine women in greeting. The women were all in their twenties, he recognized two as former Hufflepuffs. Neither Draco nor Blaise had strayed outside Slytherhin, so it was not likely that they would be recognized in their disguises.

"HI!" smiled all the women at the same time.

A strict looking woman in her forties walked over from the ticket office, a small mouse-like man in a green robes and red bowler hat followed her closely. She eyed Draco and Blaise suspiciously.

"You are the new girls, then," she said. "I trust that you have been informed of the rules."

"No drinking and no men," recited Draco.

"Good," the woman nodded. "The two girls you are replacing iboth/i got drunk and pregnant. They should have listened to me, the silly gooses. You can call me Rose. I'm going to be your boss, so no funny business. This is our manager, Beanstock."

The small man bowed.

"I'm sorry!" came a shout from the doors. "I'm so sorry!"

Draco turned to see no other than Luna Lovegood hurriedly limping in one four inch orange pumps and one bare foot, she was holding the other shoe in her hand. Her blond hair was all over the place and her pink lipstick was half off her mouth. She then made an amazing stunt were she still moved forward while jumping on the one pump, putting on the other one as she went. She reached the group with a perfect stance and pulled her hair back.

"Luna!" Rose put her fists to her hips. "Learn to keep time!"

She then turned and ordered everyone to get on the ship. Draco, Blaise and Luna were left walking last in the group. Again Blaise introduced them as Geraldine and Josephine. Draco did not like the way his friend was sizing up the former Ravenclaw. Blaise had that hungry look in his eyes that he only got when channelling his mother. Draco felt quite attracted to the girl himself but had sense not to ogle. Luna did not seem to notice and went on telling Rose that she was late because she had met an old friend in the passenger area.

"Harry Potter," she said with a big smile. "He was my first real friend you know."

Draco felt seasick even before they got on the ship. He would have been safer staying with the Vampires…

o\_/o

Luna had changed somewhat since the last time Draco saw her. Mind you, that the last time Draco saw her had been inside the Malfoy dungeons. She was still in possessive of a very quirky personality, but she seemed to have matured somewhat. And that was not just her body, which made both Draco and Blaise loose their train of thought from time to time. She played a strange small string instrument, the Muggles called it a 'ukulele' she said as Draco and Blaise looked incredulously at each other. She also had a wonderful singing voice that accompanied the orchestra.

Well onboard the ship Draco and Blaise got each a robe by Beanstock who was pulling the garments out of his bowler hat. It was very feninine, white and full of sparkles; Blaise actually paled. Draco snickered under his breath. All the ladies of the orchestra seemed to have one just like it. Except for Luna who's short dress was trimmed with white fur, since she had to stand in the front and sing. Draco had to look away when she stroked the soft fur to her cheek.

They had been assigned a private double compartment. It was not much bigger than the size of the two beds, but it felt good to have some privacy. Especially when you were forced to wear fake back-straining boobs, and had to have your penis firmly magically spelled between your legs about sixteen hours a day.

"Why did you say my name was 'Geraldine'?" asked Draco, shaking Blaise firmly by the arm as the met on their way to rehearsals.

"Watch it," complained Blaise, looking uncomfortable in the tight robe. "You are making my boobs fall off; they were hard enough to make to fit in this thing. Anyway, it's a good name, my Granny was called that."

Draco shook Blaise again for good measure

"Oh wonderful," Blaise sighed and grabbed his breasts with both hands. "Are you happy now? They fell off."

"Oh, come on," Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Blaise inside the nearest ladies restroom.

They both stopped dead as they entered. There in front of the booths stood none other that Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. The two of them seemed to be sharing a flask of fire-whiskey between them. Luna eeped in a terrified voice, grabbed the bottle quickly from Potter and hid it clumsily in holder on the inside of her thigh, showing of very nice legs and pink underwear in the process. It was just like Luna not to try pushing the ownership of the bottle on to Potter. Potter laughed, but stopped suddenly as he caught sight of Draco.

"Oh thank Heffalump," sighed Luna, leaning back in the sinks. "I thought you were Rose. Please don't tell anyone."

"Think nothing of it," said Blaise, folding his arms over his breasts to hold then in place.

"Nobody really the non-alcohol-rule," sighed Luna. "But somehow I'm the only one that always gets caught."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked Potter, giving Draco a lewd smile.

"Oh!" Luna giggled. "Harry, this is Josephine and Geraldine. Girls, my friend Harry."

"Ever so delighted, Mr Potter," said Draco holding out his hand for a shake, trying to act normal.

"No need for that, iGeraldine/i," Potter took Draco's hand and kissed it.

"Thanks," Draco pulled his hand back quickly and clutched it to his chest in terror. "Err…"

"Oh, the rehearsals," Luna hit her head with the palm of her hand. "Come on, Harry. I'll get you a seat if you want."

"iDelighted/i" grinned Harry and winked at Draco.

The door shut behind them.

"What am I?" huffed Blaise opening his glittering robes, "Chopped dragon liver?"

"Shut up," Draco began to help reattaching Blaise's fake breasts. "We have to stay as far away from that man as possible."

o\_/o

"Look master," said the vampire pointing to a glittering sign outside the big feast hall on upper deck. "'Welcome friends of the Romanian Opera'. Is that us?"

"Huh," Spats frowned. "Ridiculous."

"Not that ridiculous," said another vampire stepping out of the shadows, he was tall with sandy hair. "Lord Stephan actually enjoys the Romanian Opera very much. And it is his birthday we are celebrating."

"Lord Stephan would, he's an ancient coot," growled Spats showing his teeth to the newcomer. "And you, Alistair? Do you still have your nose so far up his arse your fangs are brown?"

"Harsh words," said Alistair with a sharp smile. "Be glad you even got the invitation for this summit, Spats. We heard you had some trouble with the Aurors in London. Quite careless of you."

"It wasn't a problem," Spats feigned disinterest and looked away on group of witches in matching white robes, carrying instruments and walking into the closed dance hall. "And it's solved."

"I trust you heard about Pick's iaccident/i," Alistair also turned his gaze at the witches, he gave half a smile at the sight of two women hurrying to catch up to the others, the hefty dark one looked quite delicious. "They have not yet found the ones who did it. Stephan is quite devastated."

"That's the trouble becoming friends with humans," Spats had enough of the conversation and started to move away. "They always die too soon."

Alistair narrowed his eyes as Spats and his gang walked away, keeping to the shadows of the deck. There was no trace of the former smile on his lips.

0\_/0

"I didn't think you were such a big girl," said Luna.

"Oh," giggled Blaise. "You should have seen me before I got on my diet."

They sat at the poolside. Rehearsals were over and the show wasn't going to start in four hours until after dinner. The girls had time of to enjoy the facilities aboard the cruise ship. It was actually the first Modern Muggle-inspired Wizard Cruise Ship ever. There were several pools, saunas, arcades, party halls, restaurants and shops. Draco had even seen a signs pointing to a practice wand shooting range and an onboard potions laboratory.

He, Blaise and Luna wore bathing suits with short frilly skirts as were the regular wizard fashion. Draco was very thankful that Wizard fashion always seemed to be about fifty, or sometimes even more, years behind Muggle fashion. He had seen the things Muggles called 'bikinis' and frankly he had been quite shocked over the vulgarity of it all. Both of them had the inside of their left arm hidden, either by a towel of pressing it against their belly.

"Ah, there you are!"

Draco fringed at the voice of Harry Potter. He had tried to do everything he could to keep away from the man, but the former boy-hero seemed to be quite infatuated by Geraldine. Draco wondered if it was because he looked so much like Granger. He had heard through the tabloids that Potter and Weasley had had a big fight over her and in the end she had chosen to elope with Weasley's older brother Percy.

Potter was wearing long dark-blue shorts that reached to his knees and a white tank top. Draco, though he knew he preferred women, could not help to be impressed how handsome Potter had grown from that tawny kid a couple of years ago. The man was still tawny, mind you, but it was clear that he was defiantly a male. Potter would never fool anyone of his gender, even if he tried on the good disguises Draco and Blaise were wearing.

"Enjoying your vacation?" asked Blaise looking up at Potter.

"Oh, I'm not on vacation," smiled Potter as he sat down in the sun chair next to Draco. "I'm Ministry of Magic Liaison to the Alternative Human Department. There is a Vampire conference on this ship at the moment. I'm just here to keep an eye on things. The Lord Stephan, the British Vampire leader, invited me especially." He paused. "Oh, don't be scared," he put his hand on Draco's suddenly very trembling hands. "The Vampires are not as dangerous as everyone thinks they are. There will be no attacks on this ship, I promise you."

Draco felt like he was going to faint. Blaise had moved closer to his side, again the dark man was very pale.

"I'm not scared of vampires," said Luna. "They are all just big teddybears."

Even Potter had a face of disbelief over this.

o\_/o

"Geraldine!" Luna jumped up to Draco excitedly. "You wouldn't believe!"

Draco was sitting on the floor in the entertainment room sorting out everyone's new sheets of notes. He had been given the task from Beanstock, since the man had lost his luggage and had to go complain. Draco had nothing against it; it gave him a few minutes alone before rehearsal. The air in the room was cool and he was safe from vampires and from Potter's wooing. Yes, Potter was wooing him. He had already received a bouquet of flowers delivered to his and Blaise's room.

"What?" Draco looked up.

"I met a guy," she almost sparkled, and she was carrying the exact same kind big bouquet of flowers that Potter had sent. "He is so handsome."

"Who?" Draco suspiciously eyed the flowers, wondering why he felt a tiny prick of jealousy.

"He was at my school actually, the year over me and in another house," she looked dazzled, more than usual, and hugged her flowers. "His name is Blaise Zabini."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you getting a cold, Geraldine? Your voice sounds really rough. You should wear a scarf if you go out on deck in the evenings."

"I'll think about that," said Draco in a higher pitch than he used as a woman. "Now, iyou/i just itell/i Geraldine iall/i about ithis handsome guy/i.

"Is that good for your teeth to do that?"

There was a reason for Luna's flowers looking the same as Draco's: they were the same! Blaise must have taken them from the dustpan Draco had thrown them in. Draco was internally debating if he should throw Blaise to the vampires, over the railing or just stab him with his own heals.

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by the rest of the orchestra coming into the room. There was an immediate chatter about the flowers; Draco had known they were expensive just looking at them the first time. He glared at 'Josephine' that looked even more feminine for some reason. 'She' had extra eyeliner and sparkly things in 'her' earlobes.

"Josephine..." Draco steadied himself on the floor and then on a table to get up on his healed feet. "Can I talk to you, isweetie/i?"

"But idarling/i," Blaise blinked his freakishly long fake eyelashes innocently. "We have rehearsal. And I want to hear iall/i about Luna's new beau."

"I heard he lives in first class!" said the violin girl excitedly.

"I heard he owns the ship!" said the drummer girl looking enviously at the flowers.

"I'm sure he has a broom as well," bit Draco. "Now Josephine, get!"

He grabbed hold of Blaise and shoved him outside the entertainment room away from the others. As the doors closed Draco moved in and took hold of Blaise's nose between the knuckles of is forefinger and middle finger. Blaise made a honking sound of pain as Draco twisted his hand.

"What the ifuck?/i" Draco hissed.

"Let go," Blaise slapped Draco's hand away. "Ouch, that hurt, you know."

"iBlaise…/i"

"Fine, fine…" Blaise looked down to his hands. "I'm in love with her all right?"

"For fuck's sake," Draco should have tugged his hair if he wasn't afraid he would mess it up, he settled for kicking the carpet with the heal of his shoe. The heal snapped and he fell with a thump into the wall. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry," Blaise looked forlorn. "I had a crush on her at Hogwarts, but then I was the evil Slytherin, you know. And she was dating that Longbottom when I got out from the trials… and now I found out she was single… and you threw away those flowers… and…"

"Fine, I understand!" Draco looked sourly on his ruined shoe. "I get it. But couldn't you have found a better time? A time when we are not trying to stay hidden from vampires that want to kill us? Fuck!" Draco swore again as he assessed the damage on his shoe. "I don't know how to fix this."

"iReparo/i" Blaise smirked as he touched the shoe with his wand and the heal looked as new again.

"It's only a band-aid on a break," sighed Draco holding on to Blaise's arm as he stood on one foot, trying to put the shoe back on. "Women's shoes are very complicated magically. Pansy showed me a whole book..." he stopped suddenly in the middle of his sentence.

There on the walkway by the railing; Spats and his gang was walking passed. Draco noticed that all of the vampires were looking at him. The ice cold panic subsided somewhat when he noticed that they really was looking on his thigh that was sexily exposed as he tried to put on the shoe and keep balance at the same time. He caught a hint of sharp teeth and a licking red tongue. Draco glanced at Blaise, who actually looked three shades whiter.

"I get what you mean," whispered Blaise, clearly rattled. "I'll be more careful. Let's get to rehearsal."

0\_/0

The next afternoon Draco saw Potter standing on the rear deck talking seriously to a distinguished looking vampire. The vampire held a big black umbrella over his head to protect himself from the strong descending sun. He looked very grumpy though his bleak handsomeness was close to breath taking. He tilted his head slightly when Potter suddenly lit up and waived to Draco.

Draco turned on the spot to get away from the man, but his ill-mended heal cracked again and made him fall against the railing. Before he even registered that he could have fallen overboard he was seized by the arm by a cold hand.

"Are you all right?" Potter hurried up looking almost terrified.

"Yes," Draco was looking up at the distinguished vampire who had moved faster than anything he'd ever seen before. "Thank you. My shoe…"

"Be careful, miss," smiled the vampire showing fangs, but not in a threatening way and kissed his hand. "Mr Potter. Perhaps you should take your friend and make sure she is fine?"

"Yes," Potter's face lit up in a smile. "Thank you very much for your help, Lord Stephan. We will continue our conversation later."

"Looking forward to it, Mr Potter. Perhaps we should meet in the entertainment room where this young lady's orchestra is playing at, say, seven?"

Potter bowed and summoned the black umbrella that the vampire had dropped in his fast move. Lord Stephan caught it gracefully in the air as it sped towards him. He and Potter bowed again and the vampire left in a slow walk towards some of his fellows standing a bit further away.

"So," Potter turned to Draco with that lustrous look Draco knew far too well by now. "How about a date tonight? After the show? The first class restaurant is open around the clock."

"So you stay in first class?" Draco was not surprised; ministry workers always stayed in second class, it was in their contract, but it made sense that Potter had been moved up a step.

"I have a very soft bed, you know…" Potter took a closer step.

"Tempting, but no thank you, I have other plans…"

"Geraldine!" Draco looked over Potter's shoulder to Blaise who was standing there. "Sweetie! I saw it all through the window," he pointed to a close by porthole. "And I ran here to see that you were all right. Thank Merlin."

In one movement almost as fast as the vampire, Blaise had embraced Draco and pulled him a few steps away from Potter.

"Excuse us, Mr Potter. Girl talk. I'll have her right back!"

"Wha…" said Draco.

"Go out with him!" hissed Blaise in Draco's ear. "Then I can hijack his room and invite Luna over."

"Wha…!"

"Please, please, please." Blaise fluttered his eyelashes. "You are my best friend!"

"I'm your only friend and I hate you."

"Please?"

Draco swore loudly and made Potter look curiously, but with great interest, at them. Draco was really sinking low with this one. But then again, he remembered the happy look on Luna's face when she talked about Blaise. He felt that he owed her for those months she had spent in the Malfoy dungeons during the war. Even if this meant that he was now deceiving her again. But then again, this time Blaise would turn out to be the bigger bad guy.

"Fine, Mr Potter," sighed Draco, turning back to the waiting man. "It seems that my night suddenly is free."

"Delightful!" Potter beamed.

"But just food," Draco held up a finger.

"Absolutely," Potter held up both his hands. "And…"

He pulled his wand, seemingly from empty air, and cast a spell on Draco's broken shoe.

"You know how to do that?" Draco raised an eyebrow and felt the perfect mending of the shoe making his whole body more comfortable.

"I'm a man of many talents," Potter winked, kissed Draco's hand and gave Blaise a bow before leaving.

o\_/o

Draco looked over the audience and dancers as he played. Many of them were vampires, most them in the shadows by the walls. Some of them had ventured out on the dance floor and was moving gracefully, almost as they were floating on air, to the music.

The vampire conference feast was tomorrow night. Draco wondered how the banquet was being catered. Potter was sure to have it under control, still he felt a little bit nervous. He glanced over to one of the darker corners where Spats was sitting; the vampire's eyes gleamed in the light of the candle on his table. Draco managed to keep the tune on his flute. He looked to see if Blaise had noticed, but his friend's attention was focused on Luna singing and playing her ukulele at the front of the stage. Draco should have smirked if he could.

Potter was sitting quite close to the stage. He had Lord Stephan by his side, they were talking quite amiably. Potter must have noticed Draco gaze, because he looked up, smiled and winked before returning to his conversation.

At the end of the performance a magical disc jockey took over. Draco made a sign to Potter who had gotten to his feet, telling him to wait, and followed the other girls backstage. Rose held a speech to warn everybody about the danger of alcohol and men, before letting them go. Blaise and Draco returned to their small room.

"Now take care," said Draco enviously watching Blaise dressing in men's clothing, while he himself slipped into a long red robe and adjusting his fake breasts. "Keep in disguise. I'll take Potter's key from his pocket and slip it to you. Remember to give it back before midnight, or we are in trouble."

He turned to the mirror, giving his face a heavy make up charm that made him look like a borderline slut. Draco also let down the curly brown hair of his wig to hide more of his face. If he was spending the evening closer then ever in years to Potter he needed something extra to hide behind.

"You look eatable, Geraldine," purred Blaise looking over Draco with a kind of interest that made Draco feel uncomfortable. "But I have my own sugar tonight."

"Disgusting similarity," said Draco walking out of the small room.

"Ah, there you are," smiled Potter as Draco returned to the entertainment room. "You were really good."

"I doubt you could hear me well over the ten other instruments," said Draco adjusting his dress. "Where are we going?"

"I thought a little room service…"

"There will not be any kind of service in any kind room, Potter," said Draco narrowing his eyes.

"You remind me of someone," laughed Potter. "Very well, let's go to the first class restaurant then."

He offered his arm in a gallant gesture. Draco took it, but pretended to stumble. He made another distraction by touching Potter's shirt, felling a hard chest underneath. As Potter helped him regain balance Draco slipped the spelled card that opened Potter's cabin from his pocket. He passed it on behind his back to the disguised man walking behind him.

"You look beautiful in that robe," said Potter as they moved towards the restaurant. "Red is my favourite colour."

"Somehow I guessed that," Draco gave half a smile.

0\_/=

Two hours later it was getting close to midnight and Draco was getting desperate. The meal had been better than anything he had eaten for the last near decade, but Potter was becoming increasingly more flirtatious. And what was even worse, Draco was actually beginning to fall for it. The thought of actually taking up Potter on his amorous offers was tempting in the back of Draco's mind.

But then Potter would find out that Draco was a man, and even worse – that he was Draco. He doubted that even the good hearted hero Potter would look through such deceit. Especially since Draco was distracting him so that Blaise could seduce Luna.

They had now moved on to the lounge area. There were several vampires there as well. It seemed, from the look of it, that the creatures had brought willing servants with them to feed on. There didn't seem to be any unwilling victims among those being fed upon. Draco had noticed that Potter had done a quick scan of the room before ordering a bottle of champagne and settling down by secluded table with him.

"It must be hard…" said Draco settling on the soft seat and checking that his fake breast was still in place. "…to keep a watch on so many of them at the same time."

"Most of them are decent enough," said Potter moving closer to Draco. "Most of them are just trying to get by living as normal lives as they can. There are the few rotten eggs you have to look out for, but I guess that is true amongst all species. Lord Stephan is a good ruler."

"I heard…" Draco was trying to sound only mildly interested. "That there was a commotion in London a few days ago…"

"Yes," Potter furrowed his forehead a little. "A raid on a vampire owned club that sold restricted potions. And then the next day our witnesses all got killed but it is impossible to prove who killed them, even if we can guess quite well. There are no witnesses. It's a mess. One of the dead was a very good friend of Lord Stephan as well."

"How horrible," Draco was thankful that the champagne arrived so that Potter was again distracted.

"What do you say? Shall we take this to my room?"

"No, we shan't" Draco gulped down half his glass.

Potter sighed, pushing back some of his fringe from his face and showing off his scar. Draco looked away, emptying his glass. Potter tilted his head.

"You don't seem to be impressed with me at all. That is unusual."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr Potter," Draco glanced at the clock over the bar; it was now five minutes passed midnight.

"No. I actually like it. Very much. And I have asked you several times to call me Harry, Geraldine."

Potter's hand moved over Draco's. It felt warm and even comforting. Draco shifted nervously. Where was Blaise? Had he met with the vampires? Or was Luna proving more difficult than expected to leave? He felt Potter's fingers move over the back of his hand. Draco tried to pull the hand back but Potter's grip hardened slightly.

"Please," Potter gave a hopeful smile. "I really feel attracted to you, Geraldine. I think I have fallen in love with you. I know that you are hesitant, even a bit negative, about me… But I want you to give me a chance. Please?"

"Harry…" Draco looked away and sighed in relief as he noticed Blaise in female clothes enter the room. "Excuse me for a moment. Josephine!"

Draco got up from the table, hurrying over to his friend. They gave each other a kiss on the cheek and Blaise passed the magical card key.

"Where the fuck have you been? Potter was almost proposing to me back there."

"I have been to heaven," grinned Blaise but then his made up face fell to regret. "And to hell, since I know I was lying to her. I can't do something like this to her…"

"I'm going to give this back to Potter and then you and I will lie low until this damn cruise ends."

Draco turned back to the table were Potter was waiting. He leaned forward giving Potter a kiss on the temple while slipping the card back into one of his pockets.

"You don't want me," Draco whispered. "I'm no good for you."

=\_/o

"Potter is looking for witnesses against Spats," said Draco lying down on his bed in their cramp cabin.

He had taken of the dress and fake breasts and was enjoying the free feeling of only wearing a bathrobe. As soon as he collected himself he was going to take a shower so he was clean for another application of make up in the morning.

"Should we step forward?" Blaise had taken off his wig and was fluffing it with a comb. "It seems a bit dangerous. Knowing the ministration we are sure to be accused with them."

"Yeah…" Draco stoked his Dark Mark through his sleeve.

Against his will he had been charmed by Potter. To be attracted to another male, let alone Potter, was scary. Was it because he now pretended to be a woman? No, he wasn't that deep of an actor.

"We have really made a mess out of things."

"As soon as we get back on land, I'm going to find my parents and never come back."

There was a knock on the door. Blaise hurried to spell his wig back on, it looked a little lopsided since he only had time to brush out half of it. Draco held his arm over his flat chest as he opened the door. It was Luna, and Potter. Draco hugged himself closer.

"I'm sorry Geraldine," Potter blushed as he noticed the bathrobe. "I know it's late, but I really want to talk to you. I asked Luna where your room was."

"I… I…" Draco stuttered.

"Come, Josephine," Luna grabbed hold of Blaise and pulled him away. "I want to tell you all about my date!"

Draco watched them walk away. He returned his gaze to Potter.

"Can't we talk about this in the morning?" he asked.

"No, I want to know what you meant when you said that you are no good for me."

Draco sighed and hugged himself tighter. Potter was the same as he ever had been. He was relentless, stubborn and questioning.

"I have been living with another man for the last six years."

"I don't care; I want you to be with me."

"I… I used to be a Death Eater," Draco pulled up his sleeve revealing the Mark.

"That is in the past," Potter laid his hand gently over the outstretched marred forearm.

"I can never have children."

"We can adopt. I have already adopted my godson, Teddy."

"Damn it, Potter," Draco opened his robe, revealing his naked body underneath. "I'm a man!"

"I don't give a fuck," Potter lunged forward capturing Draco's lips.

Draco struggled for a moment but couldn't resist the feelings rushing trough his body. He was already half hard and pushed down on the bed when he tried to make the final attempt for freedom.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he panted, noticing that Potter's shirt was gone.

"I figured that from your scars," said Potter, stroking a tickling light finger over the most prominent Sectumsempra scar on Draco's chest. "You have reminded me of him all this time, I think that was why I started to get interested in you…"

Potter leant down to kiss Draco's astonished lips. There was a trickle of magic over Draco's face as the make up washed away and the wig fell off.

"You… You don't mind then…?" Draco could feel a hardness pushing against his own erection through Potter's trousers.

"No," chuckled Potter, "I don't mind."

That was the last distinguishing sentence that was said for a long time. Draco opened up to Potter in more ways than he had ever thought possible, both bodily and emotionally. His first time with a man was as painful, but it was a good pain that he felt he could endure many times again as long at it was Harry that administrated it. He fell asleep exhausted, warm and bundled up in the other man's arms as the sun began to rise outside the windowless cabin.

0\_/0

"You are one of the witnesses to the murders in the parking garage," said Potter after their morning kiss and snuggle.

"How did you know?!" Draco sat up in the bad, edging away slowly.

"Calm down," Potter reached for him.

"You said there were no witnesses…" Draco pulled the sheet up to cover his bare chest.

"I can't tell unauthorised people all the facts of a case," Potter was still trying to get to Draco who was still backing away.

"How…"

"The parking garage had a Muggle surveillance system. You were caught on tape."

"What is tape?" Draco began to panic, looking down feverishly over his body to find the thing.

"Calm down," Potter laughed as he finally caught Draco in his arms. "It's a Muggle device that collects memories. It's nothing dangerous."

"Muggles can do that?" Draco was confused, but leaned into Potter's warm neck even so.

"Yes," Potter laughed again, kissing Draco on the top of his head. "You don't have to worry. The tape shows you did nothing wrong. If you and Zabini agree to whiteness you won't get in any trouble. Not more than you are now anyway."

"Are we in trouble now?" asked Draco feeling a bit nauseous.

"Impersonating women and seducing both Luna and me…"

"I didn't seduce you!"

"Sure you didn't…" Potter kissed him once again and Draco felt his whole body go limp, all for one place that got harder.

o\-/o

The vampire feast was already in process when Potter and Draco joined. Potter had planned it that way, so that there would be as big of an audience as possible. Draco was wearing his female disguise again since they didn't want Spats and his men to be tipped off. He held on to Harry's arm as they approached Lord Stephan's table. There were vampires, wizards and Muggles there. Draco guessed that the Muggles, even though they looked and treated like guests, were there to be fed upon.

Blaise had confessed to Luna the night before. Actually, he had kissed her while still in his disguise and she had quickly put one and one together. She had apparently taken it well and wanted to try on his dress. Both of them where waited outside the venue.

"Lord Stephan," Potter made a sight bow. "There has been a development."

"Could it be that distinctive smell of sex coming of you?" smiled the vampire and got up from his seat, a cute Muggle girl on his arm.

"Aside from that," smiled Potter. "We have found our witnesses. You are now sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic to take care of your problem." Potter took out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "These are the names of those identified."

"That is good news," Lord Stephan took the parchment, but he was looking at Draco. "I didn't scent it before, but you are male. I was indeed surprised when Mr Potter showed interest in you. You are not the type of woman he usually goes for."

"Oh really?" Draco gave Potter an amused glare.

"Well, hrrm," Potter gave a nervous laugh and shook Draco with a supposedly assuring hug around his shoulders. "I'm a one guy man now, I promise."

"I hope so, for your sake," said Draco.

Potter paled a little and Lord Stephan laughed. The Muggle girl just looked curiously at Draco.

"Draco," Potter nodded to Draco. "Point out the leader of the murders."

There was now a group of vampires gathered around them, trying to listen in on their conversation. Draco looked around and saw Spats on the edge of the group.

"Him!" he pointed.

"She's lying!" Spats looked furious striding forwards. "Who the hell…" he cut himself off when he came close to them. "That smell… You!"

In the next moment the vampire had lounged for Draco, fangs and claws out. Draco screamed, but the only thing hitting him was a cloud of dust. There was a terrified gasp through the room. He blinked and looked around. Potter was standing before him, wand in hand and a pile of dust at his feet.

"Mr. Potter," Lord Stephan casually held up his sleeve. "You got some on my suit."

"I'm sorry, sir." Potter did a Vanishing spell and all the dust disappeared.

"Thank you," he turned to his guests. "Everyone please excuse this little interlude. Let the party continue!"

There was a murmur among the guests but no one objected. Draco noticed Spats's men being taken from the room. As the music started Potter held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"How did you do that?" Draco took the offered hand.

"A wand is just like a wooden stake, if you know how to use it," smiled Potter. "And I do."

"Don't tell me you are a vampire hunter as well?" Draco gasped as Potter turned him to the dance floor.

"I am many things," said Potter cryptically, pulling Draco closer.

Draco had not missed the red glint of light that had flashed in those green eyes.

The END


End file.
